Haciendo la tarea de conjugacion
by Ingrid Holmes
Summary: Tonto one Seddie antes de iomg. Sam y Freddie  ayudan  a Guppy a hacer su tarea. Si eres alérgico a las tonterías, ones  sin sentido, conjugaciones raras y afines, no entres. :


**-Haciendo la tarea de Conjugación. **

_**¡Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, ella lo sabe, nosotros no lo sabemos, vosotros lo sabéis, ellos lo saben!**_

Sam cerraba lentamente los ojos.

Una palabra: tarea.

Carly revisaba su libro otra vez buscando la respuesta que le faltaba para terminar su tarea, Sam en cambio sólo la tenía hecha por la mitad y estaba a punto de dormirse sobre su cuaderno.

-Sam… - dijo tratando de moverla un poco para que reaccionara

-¿Qué? Juro que no fu- Sam se incorporó, y abrió mucho los ojos, quizás no había estado ¨a punto de dormirse¨ y sí, ya dormida.

-Sam… tienes que terminar la tarea, de verdad que vale muchos puntos que no te vendrían mal para no ir a extraordinario. – Sam bufó cansada y Carly rodó los ojos, pero sonriendo. De pronto la puerta del apartamento se vio abierta por Freddie, quien traía un cuaderno bajo un brazo mientras con el otro sujetaba la mano de Guppy. Carly y Sam sólo se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, contentas de ver al pequeño.

-¡Hey… chicas! – dijo Freddie entrando animado, Guppy hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

-¡Guppy! ¡Dame esos cinco! – dijo Sam chocando la palma de su mano con la del niño, Freddie la miró sonriendo. Por alguna razón pasó fugazmente por su mente que Sam podía ser absolutamente tierna sin dejar de ser ella. Y eso lo hizo sonreír como idiota sin darse cuenta, mientras la miraba.

-¡Hola Guppy! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí! – dijo Carly mirando al pequeño, para luego mirar de manera pícara a Freddie sin que éste lo notara., el por fin pareció notar a su castaña amiga.

-Es que Gibby llegó hace rato, dijo que tenía que llevar a su abuelo a control médico, y que sería largo así que si podía dejar a Guppy conmigo, y quisimos venir a hacerles compañía, ¿cierto Guppy?

-Ahám- asintió el niño con solemnidad, mientras se sentaba al lado de Sam y veía curiosamente el montón de libros que estaban sobre la mesa ratona.

-Cosas aburridas, no querrás saber. – le susurró Sam con aire sufrido y tristeza sobreactuada, Guppy sólo la miró atentamente y asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los libros, lo que hizo que tanto Carly como Freddie soltaran una risita corta.

-O tarea, como también se le conoce- dijo Freddie sentándose al lado de Guppy, el niño volvió a asentir, ésta vez con aire de ¨oh, con que eso¨ mientras Sam buscaba entre los libros su cuaderno.

-Carly… Carls! ¿Y mi cuaderno? – dijo desesperada, Carly rodó los ojos y le pasó el cuaderno que Sam había hecho a un lado en primer lugar para buscar su cuaderno.

-Éste se le parece… y si le pusieras toda la paciencia a la tarea como le pones a las filas de espera de tocino boliviano, serías la primera de la clase.

-No puedes hacer semejante comparación! Explícame lo bueno que tendría ser ñoña como…- dijo mirando de reojo a Freddie, pero lo suficiente como para que él notara que iba a referirse a él, lo cual era la intención de Sam, obviamente.

-Si ibas a decir-

-No empiecen- dijo mirando a ambos de forma seria, Guppy sonrió al ver como éstos se encogían en sus lugares luego de mirarse algo apenados, pues el niño de la sala después de todo era sólo Guppy. – bueno, ya acabé, trataré de alcanzar a Spencer en el súper porque faltan más cosas para el programa de mañana, ustedes quédense con Guppy, y no se maten que ya vuelvo- dijo la castaña tomando su chaqueta, luego miró fijamente a Guppy- dejo a estos dos en tus manos- le dijo para luego salir del lugar con una sonrisa,

Carly les dijo eso nada mas por costumbre, porque se había dado cuenta que sus dos mejores amigos casi ya no peleaban, discutían a veces pero parecía ser todo parte de una rutina agridulce para ellos, algo que aunque pareciera malo, era parte de su relación amistad-odio odio-amistad, y eso hacia su amistad especial, pensaba Carly. Y que en las últimas semanas compartieran más ratos agradables que cualquier otra cosa le parecía absolutamente perfecto. Algo que iba absolutamente más allá. Bueno, Carly se entendía.

-Entonces, ¿vemos algo en la tele?- propuso Sam poniendo los pies encima de unos libros que estaban en la mesita y tomando el control remoto, Guppy sonrió complacido por la idea y Freddie le arrebató el control de las manos a su rubia amiga .

-Primero tenemos que ayudar a Guppy con su tarea de gramática, luego vemos lo que quieran.

-Oh, ¡Freduardo! ¡No seas aguafiestas!

-Su tarea, Sam… anda, no seas floja- Sam arqueó las cejas- bueno, esta vez haz un esfuerzo, ¿verdad que quieres que te ayudemos Guppy?

-Bueno…yo después puedo hacer la tarea con Gibby- dijo el niño como quien no quiere la cosa, Sam sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró a Freddie con gesto suplicante, Freddie sintió algo moverse en su estómago pero decidió ignorarlo

-No sabemos a qué hora regresen, anda, luego vemos lo que quieran, lo prometo.

-Argh… está bien pero yo ni soy buena para gramática, así que no te ilusiones Fredward. – dijo Sam incorporándose ya abriendo el cuaderno que Freddie había traído- ¿conjugación? ¡esto es tan aburrido!

-Sam- dijo Freddie con tono de advertencia y haciendo gestos hacia el niño en medio de ambos, Sam rodo los ojos

-Hay que serle sinceros al niño, que sepa lo aburrida que es la escuela desde ahora.

-Sam…

-Porque bueno, Guppy, la vida es cruel, ¿sabes? Tareas tontas, aburridas, y mas aburricion entre tareas y colegio, es así…- dijo Sam mirando el techo totalmente recostada en su parte del sofá

-Sam…

-Freddie, ¿Qué no ves que cortas la inspiración? – dijo la chica incorporándose algo frustrada, pero luego entendió la llamada persistente de su amigo

-Se quedó dormido

-Bueno… tu gramática lo aburrió, es comprensible

-O tu monologo optimista sobre la vida escolar

-Como sea,

-su tarea es muy corta- dijo Freddie mirando a Sam

-Oh, - Sam se tapó la cara con las manos, comprendiendo lo que su amigo pretendía- anda, antes que me arrepienta

-Son sólo tres verbos,

-Yo uno y tu dos

-Uno y medio cada

-Yo uno y tu dos y es mi oferta final

-Uno y medio cada. – Freddie se mantuvo firme, Sam sabia que ya no era el niño al que intimidaba con facilidad, pero no podía evitar que le llamara la atención cada vez que él se portaba ya como todo un joven que no le tenía miedo.

-Ok Fredduccinni, pero me debes un licuado- Freddie alzó las cejas- ¿Qué? ¡Todavía ni termino mi tarea!

-Está bien, un licuado- dijo Freddie pasándole la mano a Sam, ésta se la tomó.

Después de un rato, ambos ya habían acabado la tarea de Guppy, mientras éste seguía plácidamente dormido.

-Esto es tan sin sentido- dijo Sam mientras leía la tarea ya acabada del niño

-¿Por qué?

-La conjugación depende del contexto… mira. Yo te pego, tu lloras, Carly me regaña, nosotros nos peleamos… y por ahí va… -dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba cerrando los ojos, Freddie se incorporó un poco para darle una mirada de ¨Ay, Sam¨ a su amiga, pero la encontró con los ojos cerrados, recostada cerca de Guppy, durmiendo igual de plácidamente que el niño.

Suspiró, oh bendita princesa Pucket, pensó con una sonrisa ladeada. Mientras se acomodaba también al lado de Guppy, después de todo, las tareas, y sobre todo de gramática, daban mucho sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ._. <strong>

**(ingrid entra lentamente para evitar cualquier tomate que pueda aparecer en su direccion) **

**tonto? aburrido? sin sentido? **

**._. **

**es por el café! **

**bueno, lo tomé ayer, pero seguro sigue haciendo efecto (? ._. **

**lamento si se quedaron de o.o -´**

**en serio :/ **

**AU REVOIR!**

**FELIX FELICIS! **


End file.
